Archer Forman
is a supporting character and a secondary antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption part I, American West and part III, The New Life. Info Forman is a junior agent in the early FBI (at that time; BOI) and the protegé of senior agent Edgar Rose. He is characterised as being assertive and exceedingly capable at his profession, yet more hot-headed and impulsive than his cold and calculating mentor. Interactions American West Forman is first seen alongside Edgar Rose, escorting John Marston through Gold Town in the opening credits of American West. Forman has participated with Rose in the detention of Marston Family and his extortion to pursue his fellow gang members which include: Bill Williamson, Dutch van der Linde and Javier Escuella. The New Life Forman is not seen again until much later in part III after the player captures Javier Escuella in Mexico. Forman arrives by motor car with Rose and reiterates that Marston must deal with Williamson and return to West Virginia. Forman unwaveringly supports Rose in his dishonourable methods. However, unlike Rose, Forman appears to develop a respect of sorts for Marston during the last few missions he is in. Participating in a handful of engagements with Dutch van der Linde, Forman demonstrates himself as exceedingly capable in combat. Strangely, during the game's final mission, "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Forman is not present, possibly due to the fear of intense warfare or his total code of conduct since they have already granted John Marston a free man thus his unwillingness to kill Marston. Trivia *Forman's mother, Maybelle, has been dead since July 24th, 1881, and is buried at Gold Town cemetery. A quote from random citizens regards Archer's mother's death. Due to the fact that the Gold Town Massacre occurred in 1879, it is possible that she was injured and later died from surgical complications or infection. *He uses a Cattleman Revolver in the earlier missions, but switched it for a High Power Pistol, just as Edgar did. *Even though Forman is Rose's partner, like Jonah and Eli, they actually contrast. Rose wears light clothes while Forman wears dark clothes (John wears dark clothes while Eli wears dark), Rose is old while Fordham is young (Jonah is skinny while Eli is fat), Rose is short while Forman is tall (Jonah is dumb and rude while Eli is friendly and less naive) and, most importantly, Rose is deceitful and sardonic while Forman is honest and blunt. *During "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Forman is not present. However, another agent, Isaac McKinnon, is often mistaken for Archer as he bears a striking resemblance to him and is seen close to Rose's side. *Forman does not appear in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. *Forman presumably died when he was shoot in the ribs and shoulder on 13 February, 1909, by an outlaw back in his hometown of Montana in a shootout between the law and the criminals. Gallery Forman_rifle.jpg|Forman with Winchester. Forman.jpg Forman_drawn.png|Forman drawn like an ape that he is. Forman,_Mersten_and_Rose.jpg|Merstin escorted by Arc and Rose. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Agents Category:Killed in Action Category:Americans Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Cops Category:FBI Category:Needs editing